Submundo
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: "- Eu te amo. - Disse o garoto dos cabelos cor de ouro - E eu só tenho certeza disto."


Aviso: Esta história seria algo como o final do Claude e do Alois, após ambos terem morrido. A escrevi ignorando o fato de quê Hannah devorou a alma de Alois. Peço que desconsiderem tal acontecimento para assim, entenderem a fanfic. Resolvi fazê-lo por pura licença poética.

Nada se podia ver á não ser um caminho tortuoso, algo semelhante á uma trilha, pela qual, o mestre e o mordomo iniciaram a trajetória. Ambos conseguiam sentir o terreno pelo qual caminhavam incandescer abaixo de seus calçados, o que tornava a incerteza de sua localidade ainda mais assustadora.

- E-eu estou com medo... – Balbuciou o mais novo em meio á lágrimas silenciosas.

O moreno envolveu frágil mão do loiro na sua, acariciando-a, numa discreta tentativa de acalmar-lhe os nervos.

O pequeno aproximou-se dele, ainda ao seu lado, e colou o próprio corpo trêmulo no alheio.

- Por favor, vamos voltar... – O fio de voz que o conde emitia soava mais infantil do que o habitual. – Eu quero voltar para a casa...

- Você sabe que não podemos. – Respondeu o mais velho com indiferença – E sabe muito bem o porquê. Agora cale-se.

Fazendo exatamente o oposto do que lhe fora instruído, Alois derramara-se ali mesmo, deixando as lágrimas quentes escorrerem por sua face pálida, enquanto seus gritos ecoavam num coro agoniado, com os de outros milhares que ali podia ouvir-se.

- Não fale comigo desta maneira! – Bradava com a voz falha – Não fora lhe dado permissão!

- Você também sabe que nosso contrato está acabado – Retrucou o mordomo – Assim sendo, dirigir-me-ei á ti da maneira que me convir.

- Apenas me diga onde estamos! – Suplicava – Este lugar é tenebroso.

Claude cessara o andar, posicionando-se em frente á quem um dia chamara de "vossa alteza", envolvendo seu rosto com as mãos enluvadas, e secando-lhe as lágrimas com as mesmas.

- Estamos mortos. – Explicava – Estamos ambos mortos. Agora olhe á sua volta, preste atenção nos sons, e conclua o restante por si próprio.

O pequeno afundou o rosto no peito do mais velho, molhando-o com suas lágrimas.

- Eu mereço isso? – Indagava com dificuldade.

O mais velho suspirou, acariciando os fios dourados alheios com a mão direita.

- Passara a vida cercado por demônios... – Respondeu – Talvez seja sua sina.

- Não fale como se eu tivesse alguma escolha! – Choramingava – Você sabe que eu nunca tive...

O maior ignorou seu comentário e pousara as mãos em sua cintura, levantando-o e aconchegando-o em seu colo, enquanto procedia com a caminhada.

O mais novo envolvera os braços frágeis e trêmulos no pescoço do demônio. Seus olhos azuis, que antes possuíam um brilho alegre, e podiam ser facilmente comparados á um par de topázios, agora estavam inchados, de tanto derramarem o líquido fruto de sua dor.

Momentaneamente, o que o torturava era a incerteza. Indagava á si mesmo o que viria á acontecer consigo, ainda que tivesse perdido todas as suas esperanças.

Com o cessar dos diálogos, o som dos gritos agonizantes das almas desamparadas presentes no submundo tomara os ouvidos de ambos.

Alois podia sentir o desespero em cada soar. Era como uma fúnebre e macabra melodia que fazia o ouvinte sentir-se cada vez mais incomodado. O garoto tentara ignorar tais barulhos, em vão.

- O que vai acontecer conosco? – Questionou o garoto deixando o temor aparente em sua voz.

- Seja lá o que for, não será minha decisão. – Respondeu o mais velho – Mas creio que irás acabar como os demais.

- E o que acontece com eles?

Novamente, silêncio.

- E você?

- Não tenho idéia. – Suspirou o moreno.

O pequeno cravou as unhas no fraque do demônio, como numa tentativa de mantê-lo em suas mãos, de possuí-lo para si, de impedir sua partida.

- Eu gostaria de saber porque você fez isso... Porque não me quis? – Indagava o pequeno em meio á soluços – Tudo que eu mais almejei fora passar a vida ao seu lado, e ao final dela, ter minha alma devorada por você. Assim, seriamos um só.

O mais velho afagava os cabelos louros do pequeno enquanto ouvia-o atentamente, sem pronunciar-se.

- Seria um final romântico e simultaneamente trágico, como Romeu e Julieta... – Prosseguia – E teríamos um ao outro para toda a eternidade.

- E por acaso você tem alguma idéia para um final neste cenário? – Perguntou o demônio sem demonstrar muito interesse.

- Eu não tenho certeza... – Respondeu o garoto.

- Então me diga algo que você tenha certeza. – Ironizou Claude.

- Eu te amo. – Disse o garoto dos cabelos cor de ouro – E eu só tenho certeza disto.

E em meio ao clima infernal e macabro, á atmosfera pesada, e aos sons agonizantes e desesperados, ambos continuaram sua marcha para a eternidade não prometida, com inúmeras incertezas e arrependimentos dançando dentro de suas cabeças.

Notas da autora:

Fruto da minha TPM, apenas.

(Gente, eu sei que ficou confuso, mas eu particularmente adorei.)


End file.
